Pick ups (Frost Bite series)
A list of food in the Frost Bite series. The food appears scattered across the levels of Frost Bite 1, 2, and Thin Ice. Some of them are located in areas that can be dangerous to reach. Collecting many, if not all, is necessary for a high score. ---- Food Hearts Hearts are a recurring powerup in the Frost Bite series. When picked up, it restores ¼ of the Eskimo's health in Frost Bite 1, 2, and Thin Ice. It is located in every level of the two games, and is sometimes located in dangerous/hard to reach areas, or involves the player having to fall down a gap to get the heart, and climb back up. They are encountered more often on difficult levels, and sometimes rarely in easy levels. They are rarely encountered in Thin Ice, and when encountered, usually only two are found. Eskimo faces Eskimo faces are powerups in Frost Bite 1 & 2. Eskimo faces have the face of the Eskimo (hence their name). At the start of each level, the player starts with four Eskimo faces and loses one each time he or she fully depletes the health bar. A lost Eskimo face is depicted as a frozen Eskimo face. Rarely in levels will the player ever find an Eskimo face, and when found, it is often located in a hard-to-reach or treacherous area. A collected Eskimo face will restore one of the player's frozen Eskimo faces to its original form. Eskimo faces are equal to four hearts. They do nothing if the player has a full stock of Eskimo faces. Snowflakes Snowflakes are power ups encountered only in Thin Ice. They appear as a snowflake made of stone, looking almost as if they were created by an ancient tribe. Obtaining a snowflake temporarily freezes all enemies and hazards, ceasing their movement. When time is frozen, the player is free to pass and/or sink enemy he or she likes. The player is not impervious to damage, though, as walking into enemies and hazards will still yield injury. Snowflakes do not appear on levels where the underwater worm is present. Stopwatches Stopwatches are power ups in Thin Ice. They appear as yellow stopwatches, each with a minute and hour hand. When collected, 200 seconds are added to the player's time. They are the most useful of the three Thin Ice-exclusive pick ups, especially on levels with bird monsters. Lightning Lightning is a type of exclusive power up in Thin Ice. When collected, the player becomes temporarily invincible. While invincible, the player flashes, and can not be harmed by hazards or enemies, passing through them instead. This is an easy way to sink enemies, as there is not risk to colliding with enemies while circling them. Players are still vulnerable to some extent, however, as they will still lose health if they fall in the water after going over Thin Ice or sinking themselves in their own holes. Bonus letters Bonus letters are pick ups in the Frost Bite series. Appearance The bonus letters are seen as sparkling block letters that appear to be made out of some pale, shining metal (i.e. silver) and have thick black outlines. Game information Bonus letters appear in every level of Frost Bite 1 & 2, but only in some levels of Thin Ice. Bonus letters are kept track of at the bottom of the screen, where dark shadows of the letters are. When the player collects a letter, it is filled in on the tracker. Frost Bite Bonus letters are separated into five letters- B, O, N, U, and S. They are scattered across levels, and once all are collected, the player immediately receives 2500 points. Also, when the player has collected all the bonus letters, they will begin sparkling at the bottom of the screen. Bonus letters are harder to obtain in Frost Bite 1 & 2, for as with food, they are often found in hard-to-reach or treacherous areas. If the player fails to collect all bonus letters in the level, when he or she completes the level, the player will gain no points for the bonus letters they collected. File:Sparkling_Bonus.png|The sparkling letters File:Dark_Bonus_Letters.png|The dark bonus letters Frost Bite 2 In Frost Bite 2, the letters are again spread out along the levels. When the player obtains all of them, he or she is given 2000 points, and also unlock a secret bonus stage. As with the original Frost Bite, when the player has collected all the bonus letters, they begin sparkling at the bottom of the screen. On the first level of Frost Bite 2, there is a sign explaining the BONUS letters. File:Bonus_Letter_Introduction_Sign.png|The sign explaining the bonus letters Thin Ice In Thin Ice, bonus letters are placed around the level, usually near other pick ups. Some levels contain the all bonus letters, while others contain only a few, and still other levels do not contain any letters at all. Level 20 of Thin Ice has all the letters except for "N". When the player collects all of the bonus letters, 1000 points are added to their score. Also, the words "Bonus Collected!" will briefly appear in the middle of the screen. File:Bonus_Collected.png|The bonus collected words Trivia * Food that appeared in Frost Bite 1, and also in Thin Ice, had their point values cut in half for Thin Ice. * In both Frost Bite 1 & 2, when the heart is picked up, the words "energy boost" appear on the screen. Category:Frost Bite series Category:Lists Category:Pick ups